A Thousand Points of Light
by Pureauthor
Summary: /Mega Man Star Force/ A series of oneshots, mostly focusing on Geo and Sonia. Second story - Stargazing. Because it's the romantic thing to do after disastrous training sessions, after all.
1. Sucker

A Thousand Points of Light

* * *

Welcome, one and all to my humble collection of Mega Man Star Force oneshots. Most of them will be Geo/Sonia centric. Well, there's little more to be said, so I hope I give you an entertaining read.

For reference's sake, all my stories will, unless otherwise noted, be based on the videogame, not the anime, which I am not very familiar with anyway. (I don't even know if Sonia really knows who Mega Man is or not.)

* * *

**Title**: Sucker

**Summary**: Geo knew, deep down, that he would forever and always be a sucker for a pair of big, pleading eyes and a thirteen letter 'PLEEEEEAAAASE?'.

**Genre**: Humour/Romance

* * *

In some tiny corner at the back of his mind, Geo Stelar was fervently hoping that this was _not_ what Sonia had had in mind when she had talked about going 'somewhere quieter'.

He understood, of course, that things such as 'quiet' were all subjective, but he had a hard time wrapping his mind around the concept that _anyone_ could find this quiet. He was quite literally assailed on all sides by noise, which all merged into an indistinguishable, unending background roar.

With a sigh, he glanced over at the person beside him. She was walking along, a smile on her face that suggested that she was perfectly at home in this noisy, crowded, theme park.

Then again, she _was_ a former rock star. He supposed getting used to eardrum-destroying volumes was part and parcel of the package. Not that it made it any easier on him, of course…

Sidling closer to her, he tapped her pink sweatshirt where he assumed he shoulder would be (he would have called out to her, but the noise issue made the chances of such an method getting returns slightly iffy) and leaned over. "Sonia?"

"Hm?" Sonia glanced back from where she had been staring rather intently at a row of cute, brightly coloured stuffed animals. "What is it, Geo?"

"Sonia, this wasn't what you meant by 'someplace quieter' in that e-mail you sent me, was it?"

"No, of course not!" She chuckled. "But then I saw an advertisement in a flyer, and I thought it would be a good idea to come check this place out with you. It just opened last month, you know."

Of course, opening 'last month' ensured that the entire place was jam-packed with hundreds upon hundreds of people all seeking to try out the latest attractions. Which in turn ensured a minimum half-hour queue for any of the various attractions. Attractions that Geo was certain were largely no different from any _other_ theme park or carnival in the rather long and checkered history of theme parks and carnivals.

And as of right now, they were stuck in yet another queue. Not that Geo minded terribly, since he had thought to load his transfer with a variety of portable games beforehand. Curiously enough, he hadn't had had much of a chance to use it – a fact that could be largely attributed that talking to Sonia over a variety of matters yielded sufficient enjoyment.

"We stand in this blasted queue for thirty minutes to experience a ninety-second ride or attraction. I tell you right here and now, I will _never_ understand humans."

Of course, said ability to entertain oneself apparently did not apply to the two energy being that had come along with them for the ride. For a while Omega had contented himself with playing whatever games Geo had brought along, but apparently the AM-ian had quickly grown bored of them – that, or he simply wasn't very good of a gamer. Geo was pretty certain he'd heard the alien cussing one of the games out over 'those stupid orange enemies that come the hell out of nowhere and slaughter all of you in one turn'… or something to that extent.

"What, do AM-ians just not have the ability to enter stasis or something?" Came the bored voice from Misora's guitar-cum-transer.

"Eh, he hates taking naps for some reason." Geo shrugged. _Not that I ever understood why beings comprised of pure energy ever needed to take naps to recharge energy anyway._

"The line's moving, so shut it and pick up the pace." Came the grumpy reply.

* * *

Sonia Strumm had never seen the point of screaming while on a roller coaster. Unless one really was frightened by hurtling through the air at relatively high velocities, yelling out… just didn't seem very productive. Then again, she supposed that a part of her was always worried about damaging her vocal chords if she screamed too loudly. Sure, she was currently in retirement (and in the manner of most pop stars, she planned to come out of it sooner or later), but she still liked singing for singing's sake, and having a healthy throat was pretty useful for that.

So, while people were howling their lungs out in the seats around her, she simply placed her hands on the guardrail, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her face and the squirming in her belly as the cart raced downwards at high speeds.

A sideways glance revealed to her that Geo was similarly silent, his face stony. As the cart corkscrewed through the rails, she wondered what was on his mind.

Several moments later, they had left their seats, and she turned to face Geo. "Wasn't that just _awesome_?" She gushed. "They said the DeathTurbo 1500 is the fastest and most gut-wrenching roller-coaster this side of the coast!"

There was a long, somewhat awkward moment as Geo stood still and made no reply whatsoever.

"…Geo?" Sonia asked, a frown creasing her features.

In response, the spiky-haired youth held up a single finger, in the classic and universal gesture of 'just one moment', after which he made a beeline for the nearest toilet. (The designers of the park weren't idiots – they'd built one right beside the exit of the rollercoaster.)

Sonia blinked. "Oh." After several seconds, she took off after Geo at a fast trot. She didn't plan on entering the male restroom to watch him get sick, but she figured that hanging around near the entrance until he came out again and she could comfort him and make sure he was all right and all that would probably be a good idea.

Meanwhile, behind her, two glowing beings who had for the time being ditched their digital points of residence watched the ongoing antics.

"So they queue for thirty minutes to get onto a ninety second ride so they can get sick and throw up whatever they've ingested for breakfast. I'm telling you Lyra, I will-"

"Never understand these humans. Yes, we get it already."

* * *

As Geo stumbled out of the toilet, still feeling rather queasy, he mentally reviewed the reasons that he had come here today.

Part of it lay in, hey, theme park! It was usually a decent way to pass a lazy afternoon, especially when one had nothing better to do such as blowing up energy beings hell-bent on the annihilation of all of Earth's inhabitants.

Another part lay in the fact that today was a holiday, and as such there was no school, hence the very existence of said 'lazy afternoon'. Geo, being the conscientious sort of kid that he was, had already finished his homework, unlike one Bud Bison who was currently attempting to figure out the finer points of addition involving single digit numbers.

Most of it, however, had to do with the simple fact that Geo would always and forever be a sucker for a pair of big pleasing eyes and a thirteen letter "PLEEEEEAAAASE?"

It had started innocently enough…

"_Doorbell's ringing." Omega noted without glancing up._

"_Mom's not home, too." Geo sighed as he got off the couch. "Guess I'd better go answer it."_

_A short walk to the door yielded the smiling vision of Geo's first Brother, and his first real human friend._

"_Sonia? What's up?"_

"_Oh, I managed to get myself a couple of tickets to this new carnival that's opened recently. Do you want to come?"_

"_Oh. Uh… when are the tickets for?"_

_Sonia coughed, glanced at the ground, and went slightly red. "Well, as it so happens… they kinda sorta expire today."_

_This he hadn't been expecting. "Today? B- but I haven't prepared! I haven't changed!" He quickly glanced at the time. "It's nearly noon!"_

_Sonia folded her arms, "But I don't have anyone else to go out with. I mean, sure, I could ask Luna, but then she'd probably try to drag Bud and Zack along, and I really don't have enough tickets!" Then she paused._

_He knew what was coming. She knew it too. And honestly, he was half considering saving her the trouble and simply agreeing right there and then._

_But, dammit, it was a __**ritual**__, and he was not going down without a fight._

_Sonia leaned over slightly, clasping her hands, her wide eyes staring hopefully into his own. He could already feel his insides starting to quiver. __**NO!**__ He was strong! He could fight it! He could!_

"_Please, Geo?"_

_HE. WAS. NOT. GOING. TO. CRACK._

"_PLEEEEEAAAASE?"_

"…_Alright."_

"_Yay!"_

_It was at times like this when he couldn't decided if he really hated or liked himself._

"_Oh, shut up." He muttered to Omega, who had spent the majority of their conversation snickering._

Geo snapped out of his reverie as he spied Sonia standing in the doorway, a somewhat worried expression on her face. "You okay?" She asked as soon as she caught sight of him.

"Fine." He said, trying to put on a convincing front. "Although I don't want our next ride to be the Spinning Teacups."

She grinned at that. "Okay. Why don't we try the Fair? I wouldn't mind trying a hand at some of the games."

Geo considered, shrugged, and consented. Nothing could go too badly there, right?

* * *

Approximately seventeen minutes later, Geo was staggering under the weight of two stuffed bears (one of which was life-sized), a goldfish in a plastic bag, a crayon colouring set, a shark's tooth (complete with shark), and fifteen balloons. Meanwhile, Sonia walked beside him, contentedly nibbling away at a piece of candy floss.

"Wow, I never really expected to be so good at these games!" Sonia commented happily. "I mean, I heard that almost no one wins those ball-tossing games at _all_ and I aced it all on my first try."

Geo shrugged – or at least he would have done so if shrugging wouldn't mean that his precariously stacked bundle of carnival prizes would go crashing to the ground. "Well, you've had some training in battle as Harp Note, right? I'd guess it'd help with, you know, improving your aim, the strength in your arms, and whatnot."

"Hm…" Sonia grinned. "So, I guess that means that you should be even better at this sort of thing than me, huh?"

"Eh?" He wasn't sure he liked the direction this was going.

Sonia tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly at him. "You think you could win me a prize, Geo?"

"Ah, er…" Definitely didn't like where this one was going.

"Like that pink monkey over there in the coin toss?"

"Um, er, well, you see…" It wasn't that Geo _didn't_ want to win something for Sonia, it was just that he sucked royally at this sort of thing. Which was sort of the reason he had offered to carry Sonia's ever growing pile of carnival prizes – so she'd be less likely to ask him to participate in one of these games.

That particular ploy had, quite obviously, _failed._

Several minutes later, a noticeably distraught Sonia was tapping Geo on the shoulder. "Er, Geo, I'm glad that you're trying to win it for me, but it's okay, really! I could probably win it myself, you know?"

"No!" Geo snapped. "I can do it!" Thus saying, he took careful aim, threw – and missed again.

"In this particular case, Omega, I am certain you understand the concept of 'foolish male pride', since you yourself demonstrate it on such a regular basis."

Geo paused for an instant to shoot a withering glare in the direction of Sonia's transer, and in that instant Omega leapt out from Geo's own communication device, grabbed the coin Geo was holding and placed it squarely in the centre of the 'Grand Prize' circle. Naturally, no one else noticed this, since the thing about wave-beings is that they're naked to the invisible eye. Handy trait, that.

"Well, sonny," The noticeably surprised owner of the stall said. "I dunno how you did it, but you did. Have your pick of whatever prize you want!"

"Er, that stuffed monkey over there. The pink one."

The prize was handed to Geo, who summarily turned it over to Sonia. "H- here," he said softly, still unsure about what exactly had just occurred. "You wanted it, right? It's yours."

"Thanks!" Sonia smiled as she cuddled the floppy toy close to her. "I know it was difficult for you, so… thanks for sticking with it."

"Yeah, well, haha, anything to make you happy, y – y'know!" The youth rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, heylookcandyapplesovertherelet'sgotryone!" Saying that as quickly as he could, he dashed off to the nearest stall.

Sonia chuckled and curled her arm around the monkey, holding it almost as if she were cradling a baby. "Thanks for the save, Omega." She said to the empty air.

A moment later, the AM-ian's face appeared on her guitar screen. "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about." Then it promptly flashed out again.

Suppressing a giggle, Sonia ran to catch up with Geo.

* * *

"Okay, so we've explored most of the park." Sonia said as she peered over a map.

"Good thing, too." Geo focused on the setting sun in the distance. "It's evening already." After getting frustrated with the huge pile of prizes, Geo had carded out Propeller Man and Shovel Man and told them to deal with the pile of junk. Last he'd heard the two were organizing airlifts to his home with the RC Chopper Geo had picked up from… well, _somewhere_. He couldn't really remember. The exception was, of course, Sonia's pink monkey, which she still clutched tightly to herself.

"I figure we can catch one more attraction, and then we can go off for dinner. Sound good?"

"Sure." Geo glanced over Sonia's shoulder. "So… what'd you have in mind?"

"Well, there're two more rides we haven't tried yet that are pretty close to here…" The musician tapped one portion of the map. "There's the Tunnel of Love."

A variety of emotions passed through Geo, not all of them unpleasant. "Er… what's the other one?"

Sonia hesitated a second before turning to him, a devious smile on her face. Despite _that_, she still managed to look utterly angelic as she said "The log flume ride."

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the queue for the Tunnel of Love. And as usual, Omega was moaning about how the ways of humans made no sense whatsoever. ("Why do you people need to engage in courtship rituals in the middle of an amusement park?")

Geo sighed as he watched the swan shaped boats float serenely down the waterway. "I hear this is one of the longer rides in the place."

"Uh-huh – they say it takes nearly five minutes." Sonia had, by now, pulled down the hood on her sweater. "Perfect time to sit back and relax."

"I suppose it'll make a good 'wind-down' ride, at least." Geo sighed as they moved forward.

Finally, it was their turn, and gingerly stepping into the boat, the youth felt Sonia sidle up next to him.

"…Kinda cramped here." He ventured.

"I think the term the designers would use would be 'cosy'."

"Point still stands."

A few minutes later they were floating serenely in the semidarkness, with only the soft ambient lighting providing any visibility.

"…Geo?"

"Hm?"

"I…" Sonia sighed softly. "I'm not sure how to say this, but… thanks."

"I repeat: Huh?"

"Thanks for – for coming out with me. For spending the day with me, for carrying my stuff. I never did properly thank you yet, so…"

"It – it was no big deal! After all, you came to me with those tickets, and – and I like spending time with you."

"Y- yeah…" He caught sight of Sonia lowering her head and staring steadfastly at the water. "The truth is – I'd gotten those tickets a long time ago, only… I never had anyone to go with – and I didn't want to go alone. Today was the last day, and I knew you were free…"

He heard her shuffling about, and suddenly he felt warm arms embrace him. "Geo… thanks."

He could rapidly feel the temperature of his face rising. "Uh… uh… it was nothing, really! Like I said… I really enjoy spending time with you," he smiled. "N- next time, if you ever feel lonely… well, just give me a call. I'll be right there to cheer you up."

He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a slight sniffle. "Geo…" She whispered, snuggling ever closer to him. "Thank you."

At that moment, 'cosy' suddenly seemed the perfect way to describe the situation.

* * *

"So they're in the middle of a cold, dark cave with practically no lighting, squeezed together on a boat that's just floating in the darkness for all we know, and _that's_ ideal romantic conditions? I tell you, Lyra, I will-"

"_WILL YOU JUST DROP IT ALREADY, YOU OVERGROWN ENERGY RAT?"_

* * *

**Story End**

* * *

Well, hoped you liked it. Keep an eye out for more stories.


	2. Stargazing

A Thousand Points of Light

* * *

Stargazing

* * *

All right, since I had the time (and the story idea), I decided I might as well whip this little story up. Like my last one, it's got a humourous take on things – the world of Mega Man Star Force was never overly serious, anyways.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last time.

* * *

**Title**: Stargazing

**Summary**: What better way to unwind after a disastrous training session? Stargazing is, after all, oh so romantic.

**Genre**: Humour/Romance

* * *

As the old saying goes, the only thing in Echo Ridge higher than Vista Point was the Wave Road above Vista Point.

Okay, so it's not a particularly old saying. Yes, I concede that it's not much of a saying at all. In fact, I don't think I've actually heard anyone ever say that before right now. It _is_, however, most certainly true. That good enough for you, you pedantic thimble-rigging literalists? Good. Now shut up.

Back to aforementioned 'Vista Point Wave Road'…

A casual observer (well, okay, a casual observer who would just so happen to possess the ability to see EM Wave Beings via various methods such as actually being an EM Wave Being oneself, or owning and using an article that granted one the same abilities as Geo's Visualizer, in which case he wouldn't really qualify as a 'casual' observer anymore, but – you know what? Forget it.) might have noted that upon the Wave Road above Vista Point lay two figures, both looking rather worse for the wear. Neither of them moved for a very long moment, until the one clad in blue stirred faintly.

"Unh…" He said, in the universal groan of somehow who is hurting a lot and doesn't really want to get up, except that it's probably in his best interests that he do so. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he shifted his gaze to the pink-clad form that lay slightly beside him. "Hey," he said softly, extending his right hand (as his left hand was currently transformed into the vaguely lupine-shaped head of an energy being) and poking her in the shoulder. "You okay?"

In response, Harp Note tensed, and pushing against the ground, managed to turn over so that she was facing the sky. "Just. Peachy." She said in a voice that indicated she was anything but. Then she looked over at the blue bomber, a curious look in her eyes. "So what happened, Mega Man? Did we win?"

"Well, I don't see any viruses around, so I'm guessing yes," Mega Man closed his eyes and sighed. "We won… somehow."

The musical warrior grimaced and rubbed her shoulder, where a rather deep cut was clearly visible. "I don't know if this session is evidence that we should hold more such training sessions to improve our teamwork, or that we should never come within twenty feet of each other while in EM Wave Form ever again for reasons of personal safety."

Mega Man let out a weak chuckle in response, before glancing at the wound on her shoulder. "Um… does that hurt?"

She was barely able to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. For all that Mega Man was a great friend, he sometimes asked some really dumb questions. "Well, how do you think accidentally stepping into the cutting range of a Widesword _would_ feel?"

"Oh… sorry." Mega Man set back, with a sigh. "…Was that before or after I activated the Poison Panels over the area you were standing?"

"Not sure," The blonde confessed. "I _do_ know it was before I accidentally wrapped you up with my guitar strings."

"And that occurred before you hit me with your Pulse Wave, thereby stunning me and leaving me open to attack."

"And after that you were so eager to get out of the way of the Mettenna's Groundwave that you crashed straight into me when I was trying to avoid that Melamander's Tailburn, resulting in both attacks hitting us." Harp Note shook her head.

"And lest we forget," Came Lyra's voice from the head of Harp Note's guitar, dripping with sarcasm. "Our brilliant finale."

"_All right! That's it!" Mega Man snapped. "Star Force, Green Dragon Mega Man! Wave Change!"_

_There was a flash of brilliant light, and when it cleared, Mega Man was significantly changed, now clad in viridian armour instead of the usual sky blue. Harp Note paused to take in the suddenness of the transformation – and the huge surge of power she felt emanating from him._

_Mega Man was quite obviously annoyed with the hash they'd been making of the fight so far. Charging forward, he held up a single gleaming card. "Star Force Big Bang! Elemental Cyclone!"_

_Instantly a howling tornado whipped up around the battlefield, gathering thousands of razor-sharp leaves within it. With a roar, Mega Man unleashed the full fury of the cyclone at the foes before him, blowing them away._

_So exuberant was he at the success of his attack that it took him several seconds to realize that viruses weren't the only thing that had been caught up in the storm._

"_GEOOOOO!" Harp Note screamed, forsaking their EM Wave Form identities in her panic. "HEEEELLPPPP MEEEE!!"_

"_Huh? Ack!" Mega Man blanched as he saw his friend trapped in the middle of the vortex. He __**really**__ wasn't used to having to be careful about where he aimed his attacks of mass devastation. "Hang on! I'm coming for you!"_

_Charging forward, he extended his hand into the cyclone to grab her – and came to the unhappy realization that the pull of the cyclone was far stronger than he had anticipated. In a split second, he had been whisked into the centre as well. Harp Note had the time to shoot him a look of abject disbelief before she returned to screaming._

_There was simply nothing for either of the Wave-changed humans to do but to tough out the windstorm. When it finally dissipated, dumping the both of them onto the Wave Road, neither moved for a very long time._

"I think got a leaf in my mouth, too." Harp Note sighed as she spat at the ground. "Good thing we have these eyeshields, or we'd probably have our eyeballs sliced to ribbons by now."

Mega Man shuddered at the unpleasant imagery. Meanwhile, the head at the end of his left arm took this opportunity to speak up.

"Well, at least we can rest easy that the next time the planet gets threatened, we won't have to wait until the enemy comes to get our asses kicked. We can manage just fine by ourselves."

The stony glares from the other three beings present informed Omega that such humour was probably best saved for later.

Wearily, Mega Man opened his folder and withdrew a pair of D. Energy Subcards. Tossing one over to his friend and battlemate, he ingested the other one, sighing as he felt renewed energy flow through his body. "Well, that's enough for one day. Let's pulse out."

"Agreed." The musically-inclined heroine nodded, and both of the warriors vanished in flashes of blinding light.

* * *

They shortly reappeared on the metal deck of Vista Point, dressed in everyday street clothes. Well, the hooded sweater with the fluffy bobbles at the top might have raised an eyebrow or two, but Sonia had opted for taking it off and letting it hang behind her back, at least for the moment.

Her green eyes sought out of her friend, who was standing there. Wounds sustained in EM Wave Form tended not to be carried over to the real world, unless they were _really_ serious ones, but the ache and weariness of battle most certainly did. Geo Stelar, her best friend and Brother, looked an utter mess.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that she would hardly be in a better state.

He turned to her. "So… you heading home now?"

"Mm, I guess." Sonia sighed. "First, though, I just need to sit down for a bit." Moving over to a nearby bench, she plopped herself down on it, leaning back and staring up at the midafternoon sky.

"That sounds like a good idea, actually." Geo admitted as he walked up beside her and settled himself down on the same bench.

Things being the way they were, both exhausted kids were sleeping peacefully within two minutes. Omega and Lyra paused to trade the EM Wave Being equivalent of shrugs before heading back into their respective transers to catch some downtime.

* * *

Sonia was the first to wake up. She did so with a start, glancing around wildly. "Uh? Where-" Then she noticed that it was night already. "Wha- Lyra! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, you two looked so cozy together that I didn't particularly feel like snapping you out of it." Came the voice from her guitar.

"C-cozy?" She sputtered. It was only then that she noticed that Geo had somehow managed to end up with his head on her lap. Predictably, her face went as pink as her sweatshirt.

Gingerly, she prodded Geo on the shoulder. Stirring, he glanced up into her face.

"Mornin'" He mumbled, wearing a sleepy smile. Then it registered to him that lying half-splayed out on Sonia's lap probably wasn't normal 'waking up' circumstances and he jerked away as if she was a venomous critter or something of that nature.

"'Morning' yourself, sleepyhead," Sonia smiled at him, conveniently ignoring the fact that she had likewise been unconscious until half an hour ago. "It's nighttime already."

"Oh… oh." Geo rubbed the back of his head. "S- sorry about falling asleep on… uh, well, you know. I'm really sorry."

"No worries." Sonia chuckled. With a sigh, she leaned back on the bench again. "It's not like anything happened, after all."

"Eh heheh…" Geo chuckled nervously, trying to disguise the fact that he was sweating bullets. "Well, if there's nothing else, then I should probably be going, now." Thus saying, he stood.

Sonia pursed her lips. "Uh, Geo…"

He turned back to her, a curious look on her face.

"Would you… uh, would you mind staying out here a little longer? With me?"

"Huh? But I – don't you have to go home, Sonia?"

She let out a sad laugh. "Sure, Geo. Who's waiting for me back there, again?"

Geo's face closely resembled the expression he had once made after biting into a lemon thinking it was an orange. "Oh. Yes." He managed to squeak out.

Sonia sighed. "No offense to you, Lyra, but sometimes… sometimes I want some human companionship, you know?"

"None taken." Came the voice from her transer.

Geo nodded and settled down beside her. "Well, mom didn't say that I needed to hurry back for anything, and if it's an emergency, she can always call, so…" He paused and reached over to grasp Sonia's hand. "I guess I could stand to spend some time with you."

The musician smiled gratefully at him. "Geo… thanks."

* * *

The two of them were silent for a long moment, merely staring up at the stars that twinkled high overhead. Then Geo pointed.

"Look, that's Gemini."

"The twins, right?" Sonia smiled. "And over there – that's Orion."

"When I was a kid, I always liked coming out here at night to watch the stars." Geo said dreamily. "It was like… I dunno, like the whole universe was putting on a show, just for me."

"Really?" Sonia shifted her gaze so she could look at him. "Me too. On nights when there wasn't anything else for me to do, I'd just find the highest spot I could… and stargaze."

"Mm."

The next few minutes were spent in comfortable silence, the two friends simply enjoying the company of the other. Finally, at last, Sonia reluctantly broke the silence.

"Thanks, Geo," she said softly. "Thanks for spending time with me, but… I think I should be going now." The young hero could hear the apprehension in her voice.

_Sonia…_ As alone as Geo had felt before, he knew that what Sonia had to endured was worse yet. Even in his darkest moments, he'd always had his mother's care and concern, and a set of welcoming arms should he ever desire. But Sonia… Sonia had no such comfort. She was alone.

"Sonia," he wasn't aware of him opening his mouth, but as he did, and she turned to look at him, an idea popped into his head. "Would you like to stay for the night?"

Her reaction showed that she clearly hadn't been expecting _that_ to come out of his mouth, although from the looks of things, it wasn't an entirely unpleasant proposition either.

"Uh, um…" She said softly. "Would it really be okay? I mean… you haven't told your mom…"

"Oh, don't worry. She's pretty easy-going. She won't mind." Silently, Geo crossed his fingers behind his back.

"My clothes…"

Geo grinned. "We can be at your house and back in no time if we take the Wave Road. Any other objections?"

Sonia chuckled and shook her head. "None that I can think of."

* * *

The two of them lay in the darkness of Geo's bedroom, both staring at the ceiling. Geo had graciously given up his mattress for Sonia and was now lying in his sleeping bag, hands folded behind his head.

"Geo?" Sonia's soft voice floated over to him. He turned over to regard her.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you… I feel safer when I'm with you. I'm not really sure why, but I do."

Geo paused for a moment and laughed. "Even when I accidentally hits you with a Widesword attack?"

Though he couldn't see Sonia, he could tell by her tone of voice that she was grinning. "Even when you accidentally hit me with a Widesword attack."

And at that, the two of them went to sleep once more.

Together.

* * *

**Story End**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
